


It's Gonna Be A Good Life

by Val_Creative



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Feel-good, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The rest of them collectively realize Ben is flesh-solid and warm, and here with them, jumping up and crying and hugging him. All but Luther awkwardly cradling Vanya passed out in his arms. He'sthirteenagain.Allof them are. And nobody, not Pogo or Mom or Sir Reginald, actuallyknows.





	It's Gonna Be A Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt for this! I just wanted something soft and fluff and nice for all of them! Thanks for reading and any comments are so so so appreciated!

 

*

As soon as they land in the _past_ , the flashing and blue-erupting lights of the time anomaly vanish.

Five staggers, coughing, gripping harder onto Allison and Diego's hands. A streak of bright red blood trails out of his nose. He leans out when both of his physical thirteen-year-old companions mutter and fuss, Diego clutching onto the back of Five's head while Allison dabs her sleeve against Five's nostrils.

"Holy crap, dude," Ben says quietly, letting go of Klaus's right shoulder and glancing up astonishment at the immense, gilded high-ceiling to Sir Reginald's parlor-room. "We're _home_."

The rest of them collectively realize he's flesh- _solid_ and warm, and here with them, jumping up and crying and hugging Ben. All but Luther awkwardly cradling Vanya passed out in his arms. He's _thirteen_ again. _All_ of them are. And nobody, not Pogo or Mom or Sir Reginald, actually _knows_.

Luther broods to himself, pulling out four Oreos from the package and lying them out on his plate. His fingernails curl away some of the cream-stuffing, leaving pale, _sweet_ globs on the blue-violet ceramic.

They've only been back for a week, but… Luther wishes he didn't remember.

About being sent to the moon for four years, just so Sir Reginald avoid looking at a mistake _he_ caused. Luther hasn't forgiven him. Not for the mission, not for his dad killing himself and snowballing everything.

(It does feel good to have his own, not-genetically altered body though.)

Luther spaces out the halved Oreo cookies on his plate, arranging them into an oval shape. The top one without cream and the bottom with all the cream. New moon and full moon. The cookies gravitating around them with their stuffing shaped like tiny, white crescent moons and the different phases of the lunar cycle.

"Ooh, yummy!" Klaus shouts, grabbing one of the crescent moons and popping it into his mouth gleefully.

_"Hey!"_

Allison grabs an Oreo too, winking at Luther, distracting him as Vanya steals the 'full moon' cookie. She squeaks when Diego grabs her from behind, clapping her arm and taking another Oreo from Luther's plate.

Guess they've earned the right to be kids again.

*

 


End file.
